1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having composite functions such as a copy function and a print function includes many functions such as a remaining toner amount display function. However, there are few users using all the functions provided in MFP, and the MFP tends to have an excessive number of functions. Therefore, there may be a case in which manufacturers and sales companies or third venders of MFP develop an application having a simplified function in MFP or an application dedicated to a specific use and install the application in the MFP.
Moreover, applications installed corresponding to functions of the MFP become complicated and enormous. A device administrator or a user selects a required function or application to change settings.
However, it is necessary to change the settings of the MFP manually, and therefore there is a problem requiring time and effort. In addition, when the operation of changing the settings is performed on a plurality of MFPs, there is also a problem requiring time and effort which correspond to the number of units because the operation needs to be performed one by one even if the setting change contents are the same as each other.